arrested
by Em.Witlock
Summary: sam get's arrested sj


ARRESTED

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat waiting for the rest of the gang to come. It was

sams birthday and they were all comming over to celebrate. They were

alreadly 45 minutes late and he was starting to worry. he knew carter

was picking up the beer and daniel was picking up teal'c, janet and cassie.

just as he was reaching for the phone it began to ring.

"O'Neill." He answered.

"Sir. It's Carter there's been a little problem."

"And what would that be?" He asked with a smile on his face which he

always gets while talking to Carter.

"Er Sir i've been sort of a em..." Sam stuttered

"Spit it out Carter."

"I've been arrested Sir. I need for you to come and bail me out."

"Okay Carter which police station are you at?"

"Im at the one on Hill Street."

"Okay i'll be there in ten minutes."

"As Jack was looking for his keys Daniel walks in with everyone else.

"Hi Jack where's Sam?"

"You are going to love this she's been arrested i'm on my way to bail her

out."

"Arrested what for?" Janet asked totally shocked that her best friend who

get her self arrested.

"I don't know but it must be good. Carter's to much of a goody goody to

get in any trouble. Just imagine if Jacob was here he would blow a gasket.

"I am here Jack but don't tell Sam it was a surprise for her birthday." said

Jacob

"I wont tell." He said as he was walking out of the door.

Once Jack got to the police station he asked for Samantha Carter and the

desk sergeant asked who he was and Jack answered

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. I am Major Carter's CO. May I ask what Major

Carter is being held for?"

"Major Carter is being held for assault on a police officer."

"WHAT!" Jack was really shocked that Sam would actullay hit a cop

"Can i see her now."

"After bail has been posted."

"How much is the bail."

"$250 and she is your responsablity until Thursday when she appears in

court."

"What does that mean?"

"If she brake the law again until then you will be prosicuted also."

Jack was lead down to the cells and stopped when he seen Sam. She was

talking to a women that looked like a hooker.

"Miss S. Carter your bail has been posted you are free to go. You must

report to the court house on Thursday 20th of May thats 5 days from

now. Do you understand that if you brake the law from now until then

you and Colonel O'Neill will be prosicuted."

"Yes I understand."

On the ride back to Colonel O'Neill Sam was apolagising and she didnt

realise that they had pulled up to her appartment.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked confused

"Well your staying with me until Thursday so i can keep am eye on you."

"Sam packed a bag and put in the back of the Colonels truck

"We still need to pick up the beer. What a great birthday eh. I will always

remember my 35th birthday."

"Yeah not everyone gets arrested on there birthday. But we can still get

drunk and you haven't had your presents yet."

"Yeah just make sure we getenough beer."

"So Sam you haven't told me how you got arrested."

"Well I just about to walk into the 7-11 and this man stopped me then he

tried hitting on me." Jack's jaw started to clench and his heart jumped a

few beats about Sam dating someone else and it really hurt.

"So I told him i wasn't interested in him and he tried to kiss me so i

punched him and his partner came around the corner and seen me punch

him and she arrested me. I tried to explain what had happen but she

wouldn't listen to me. That all what happened."

"He didn't hurt you did he." The worry was plastered all over his face and

he didn't care if Sam could see it or not. Sam reached over squeezed his

hand to tell him she was okay and he squeezed back. God he loves her so

much he just wish he had the courage to tell her. God she loves him so

much she just wish she had the courage to tell him. They arrived at the

7-11 so sam could pick up her car and also they could pick up the beer.

Sam loaded 4 crates onto the trolley and three bottles of vodka.

"Planing on getting drunk are we."

"Yeah well i feeling like getting plastered."

"Okay then lets get back and celebrate your birthday."

Jack pulled into the garage so Sam could pull onto the driveway. Sam

picked up her bag from Jack's truck and the bottles of vodka while Jack

picked up the crates of beer. They went straight into the kitchen to put

the beer into the fridge. Janet walked into the kitchen to wish Sam a

happy birthday with a kiss and a hug. Jack handed Sam and Janet a

bottle of beer. Sam opened hers and took a long drink from it. Jack

grabbed a handful of bottles and a bottle of coke for Teal'c and Cassie

and walked into the lounge Janet turned to Sam and asked if she was

coming and she turned and said that she will be there in a minute just

gotta run to the bathroom.

Janet walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Daniel

"Where's Sam she not arrested again is she?" Daniel joked

"No Daniel I'm not."

"SAM!" Cassie shouted and ran into her arms.

"Happy Birthday Sam."

"Thank you Cassie."

"Hi Sam."

"DAD! what are you doing here?"Sam asked as she walked into her

fathers arms

"What can't a father come and see his favourite daughter on her birthday."


End file.
